plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Disco-tron 3000
Disco-tron 3000 is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that appears in Far Future. It summons four Disco Jetpack Zombies at a time every 15 seconds. It is much similar to the Dancing Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Machined SPEED: Basic Drops in disco zombies when dropping the beat. Special: summons Disco Jetpack Zombies After some initial problems with the sideburn suspension system, the Disco-tron 3000 went on to become the shufflin' dance-bot of doom it is today. Overview The Disco-tron 3000 absorbs 100 normal damage shots, and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 16, 30, 43, 56, 73, and 87 normal damage shots before dying at 100 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Far Future: Day 10, 12, 19, 21, 24, and Terror from Tomorrow Strategies Use an E.M.Peach wisely against the Disco-tron 3000, because it is a one-time use Plant. The Disco-tron 3000 will be difficult to destroy without the Citron. It will send Disco Jetpack Zombies like the Dancing Zombie from the original Plants vs. Zombies. This strategy will be very difficult without the Blover when it sends many Disco Jetpack Zombies. A Cherry Bomb or Jalapeno is the best plant to deal damage against the Disco-tron 3000. They are unable to summon Disco Jetpack Zombies while eating plants, so wall plants are effective against them. Also, you can try using Laser Bean or Fume-shroom, because they can attack through the Disco Jetpack Zombies making them be able to attack Disco-tron 3000 and if you do not want to use Blover too many times. Note: The Disco-tron 3000 ONLY appears in the second, third and fourth row. Gallery hq_discotron3k.png|HD Disco-tron 3000 PVZIAT_Discotron_3000_Idle.gif|Disco-tron 3000 idle animation. (Animated) Disco-tron 3000 Zombie packet.png|Disco-tron 3000 Seed Packet Image.png|Disco-Tron 3000 on the seed selection screen. Damageddiscotron30000.png|Two Damaged Disco-tron 3000s Image (1).png|Special ability in action DISCOSUMMON.png|Disco-tron 3000 summoning Disco Jetpack Zombies. =DCNEJN JRVEK REVK.png|A hypnotized Disco-tron 3000 AWESOMENESS.png|A hypnotized Disco-tron 3000 summoning hypnotized Disco Jetpack Zombies. Broken Disco-tron.png|Disco-tron 3000 in the Chinese version. (Note that it is always broken) Disco-tron 3000 after eating a Sun Bean fed with Plant Food with Sun coming out.jpg|Disco-tron 3000 after eating a Sun Bean that was fed with Plant Food Trivia *It resembles the Dancing Zombie's head and dance moves from Plants vs. Zombies. **The Disco-tron 3000 also resembles Darth Vader's helmet from the Star Wars films. *Much like the Dancing Zombie, there is a fish on the feet of the Disco-tron 3000. **If you look closely, the fish is not real, it's just a fake fish tied with a rope. *The Disco-tron 3000 is first of the two machines controlled by Imps, the second being the Gargantuar Prime. *There was a glitch where the player plants an E.M.Peach or destroys the Disco-tron 3000 before its Disco Jetpack Zombies land, they will instantly fall down and die. **However, after the 2.4.1 update, this glitch has been fixed. *While Disco-tron 3000 summons Disco Jetpack Zombies, it starts to play its music. *In every level, the first Disco-tron 3000 to appear is the only one that plays music. *The Disco-tron 3000 music is a futuristic remix of the Señor Piñata music. *The Disco-tron 3000 does not appear in the first and the fifth row. *The Disco-tron 3000 and the Mecha-Football Zombie are the only machines that can absorb 100 normal damage shots. *Like the Dancing Zombie, if the player hypnotizes the Disco-tron 3000, it will summon hypnotized Disco Jetpack Zombies that fight on behalf of the player's plants. *In the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time,'' ''it always appears to be in its last degrade appearance. *Though it is made of metal, Magnet-shroom cannot pick it up. This is because it is too heavy. *This zombie, Dancing Zombie, Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, Pianist Zombie and Announcer Imp are the only zombies that play music. *Whenever at least one is alive and onscreen, its music will replace the stage's current music. This trait is shared with the Pianist Zombie, but with unlimited times while this zombie plays only one time, even the other ones. See also *Robot Zombies *Disco Jetpack Zombie Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Far Future Category:Far Future Encountered Zombies Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Zombie Groups Category:Robot Zombies Category:Zombies with "Machined" Toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed